Torn Asunder
by Myrddin Emrys The Third
Summary: It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life... Hermione's wedding day is turned upside down when a veela comes calling to claim her. Draco Malfoy whisks her away, still in her wedding dress, to lay his claim upon her, body and soul. M for lemons, Dramione. DISCONTINUED.


**A new story that I shouldn't post. :P Won't have a lot of chapters, though, only two or three, depending on what happens when I write chapter two. Not entirely sure... Anyway, this is another story of mine that I summed up in my Dramione drabbles. Chapter fifteen, if I've got it right.**

 **Anyway, disclaimer and enjoy! ;)**

 _ **Torn Asunder**_

 **Chapter One**

The breeze flowed gently yet firmly over her, causing her hair and her beautiful white dress to flutter in the rather warm night air. Where she was, she had no idea, but guessed it was somewhere near the Mediterranean. Maybe. Having been portkeyed here against her wishes, there was no way that she could possibly be sure. All she knew was that the view of the ocean from the patio looked like it could belong in the Mediterranean. It wasn't hot enough for the Caribbean, that was for sure.

The day had been going so well for her. Her wedding day was something Hermione'd been looking forward to ever since Ron had first proposed just over a year ago. They had gone out to dinner to a fancy restaurant, and after the dessert, he'd pulled out a ring and asked her to be his, on bended knee. She'd been so happy, and had naturally said yes. Hermione and Ron had been dating for the first two years out of the war, and they were very much in love. The only couple that Hermione knew that were as happy as them, was Harry and Ginny, who'd married as soon as Ginny was legally able to.

Everything had been planned meticulously, with Molly Weasley and Judith Granger going rather nuts with all the ideas they kept coming up with. In the end, Hermione'd had to step in a few times to prevent them from going overboard with tulle, which she absolutely hated. A simple, A-lined dress with a modestly plunging backline had been her choice, and she'd looked absolutely gorgeous in it. Her mother had oohed and aahed over it, and Ginny had squealed the first time she'd tried it on in the shop. And the look in Ron's eyes as she'd walked down the aisle…

That had been a little over seven hours ago, and only moments before everything had come crashing down around her. Hermione and Ron had been exchanging vows, when their wedding had been crashed by the most unlikely, and incredibly unwelcome, person you could imagine. Just thinking about it now had rage and despair welling up in Hermione's chest once more. It wasn't fair! Right now, she should be on her honeymoon with her new husband. Instead, she was trapped in this… place… alone and enraged, when she should have been feeling delight, love, happiness, and the odd orgasm.

But that was not going to happen now, and when her life had fallen apart, she'd ended up here…

 _Seven hours earlier…_

This was the happiest day of her life!

Hermione had spent the whole day so far on a blissful high, even now as Ginny and Luna helped her with last minute things, she still wasn't coming down from it, and not any time soon. At this point, she was sitting happily (and carefully, so as not to wrinkle her dress) as her two best girlfriends applied last minute pearl nail polish, only doing it now to prevent any mishaps with Hermione's nails.

The two girls were giggling at the look on the bride's face, a fact that slowly registered to Hermione's blissed out brain. "What's so funny?" she demanded, still with a hint of that smile that was sticking around.

"Nothing, nothing," Ginny reassured her with her own smile. "We just think it's so adorable with just how ridiculously happy you look."

"And you've every right to be happy," Luna sighed rather wistfully. "This is your wedding day, and every test I ran with the fillywigs has assured me that you two are the perfect match. Of course, the fillywigs aren't a hundred percent reliable, and tend to be quite fickle, but they are incredibly happy today, and that's always a good sign."

Normally Luna's idiosyncrasies irritated Hermione, but not today. "Thanks, Luna," she said, and the airy blonde smiled at her.

"There," Ginny declared about five minutes later, "all done. And they're dry too, unlike muggles ones would be. Now stand up, there's only fifteen minutes until your dad should be coming here to get you."

Hermione stood, helped up by Luna and Ginny, just in time for the door to open and her mother to walk in. "Oh, Hermione!" Judith Granger gasped. "You look so beautiful, my darling!"

"Oh, she does indeed!" exclaimed Molly, who was right behind Judith. "Ron's jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you, my dear."

Hermione blushed slightly at the thought of Ron agape at the sight of her. She really couldn't wait! As the four women fussed over her for the next few minutes, Hermione took a moment to offer up a fervent wish to whomever was listening, that this day would go perfectly. Then it was time for her father to come and walk her down the aisle, and for the first time that day, nerves hit her as she stood there alone and waiting.

The wedding was being held at the Burrow, naturally, and the whole place had been decked out in white and pale purple silk. The colours went perfectly with the white tulip bouquet that Hermione had picked specifically, as tulips were her favourite flowers. The garden had been set up with an arched path that would lead her to her groom, and a large pavilion was also set up for the reception, much as it had been for Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Harry and Ginny's too. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to still her nerves.

A knock on the door, and Eric Granger poked his head in, smiling at the sight of his beautiful daughter. "Ready to go, sweetheart?"

Hermione gave him her biggest smile and nodded. "I've never been more ready," she told him as she reached out to take the arm he proffered.

The walk outside was uneventful, and as they waited for the music to signal them to walk their path, Hermione peeked outside to see everything set up. It was perfect. Once the music started, her father gave her hand a quick squeeze, and they stepped out into the afternoon light. As they appeared, all the seated guests stood and turned to smile at her as she and her father passed. She saw her mother dabbing at her eyes, and Molly as well, then her attention was at the altar, where Ron waited for her. His eyes were wide as he watched her approach, and she saw him blinking a few times, as if he were making sure she was really there.

Once they reached the altar, Eric Granger handed his daughter over to the man he was entrusting her with, then took his seat next to his wife.

"Welcome, everyone," intoned the Ministry appointed celebrant, "to this happiest of days. Today, these two before us shall declare their love for all to see, binding their lives, their magic, and even their souls."

The speech he gave was long and winded, but apparently traditional. Hermione spent most of it gazing into Ron's eyes, and he into hers. Then came time for their vows. They each promised to love, honour and cherish one another, and placed rings upon one another's fingers. Then, the celebrant asked the question that would destroy everything, and bring about an end to her happiness, though she didn't realise it at that moment, not until it was too late, in any case.

"If there are any here who know of a reason for these two not to be married, then let them speak now, or relinquish the right to declare against this union for all eternity."

A heartbeat, then a voice drawled, "I speak."

There were gasps as heads turned, only for the sight of the person at the end of the aisle to elicit even more of them in shock. For none other than Draco Malfoy stood there, with the Minister for Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and a weedy but well dressed wizard that Hermione didn't know.

"What the… Why the hell are you here, ferret?" Ron demanded, being the first person to react to this.

"To stopping the wedding obviously," Malfoy said, his tone implying it was obvious what he was doing, which it really was.

"But why?" Harry asked, having stood and drawn his wand, but was holding it in a lowered position because of the presence of the Minister of Magic.

"There are things that need to be discussed," Kingsley spoke, stepping forward. "We need to speak with Hermione, preferably in private."

"Anything you want to say to Hermione, you can say in front of all of us," Ron said, glaring at Malfoy.

"This is not information that can be given out in front of unauthorised people," the weedy fellow said. "My client has certain rights in this matter, and they will be protected."

A lawyer? Why on earth did Malfoy need a lawyer to break up her wedding, Hermione wondered. This was threatening to turn into a disaster, and as soon as it was all figured out, she was going to hex the shit out of Malfoy for ruining this day for her! Until then…

"We can go inside and talk," Hermione said. "But Ron and Harry are coming with me, and then we are returning to finish this wedding."

"You won't be continuing," Malfoy told her, "but fine, let Potter and Weasley come along."

As they followed them inside into the Burrow, Hermione heard the curious whispers of the guests, and envied their ability to stay out here. Whatever Malfoy had to say, she wasn't looking forward to it, and was eager to see him gone as soon as possible. Once inside, they all gathered around the kitchen table, all but Hermione, Malfoy and Ron sitting down.

"To start things off, Miss Granger, you are aware of what a veela is?" Kingsley asked her.

Nodding, Hermione said, "They are relatives of the dryads, also known as Slavic faeries. They're a mostly matriarchal society, as males aren't born as often, something like one in sixteen, I think. Fleur explained it to me once."

Kingsley nodded. "Veela have a long history of intermarrying with wizards," he said. "One of the families happens to be the Malfoy family."

"So?" Ron demanded. "What does interrupting our wedding have to do with the fact that Malfoy's a sodding fairy!?"

The wizard in question practically growled at Ron, but Kingsley went on, "Veela have soul mates, and when they recognise them, they need to claim them within a short period of time, or they'll die. Just a few hours ago, Mr Malfoy came to me, with Mr Oldham, informing me of the fact that Miss Granger is his mate."

There was silence as that sunk in, then Hermione spoke up, "That's impossible! Malfoy hates me, he always has! I'm not his soulmate!"

She looked over at Ron, to confirm this with him, but the looked on his face was one that suggested that something had occurred on him, something particularly unpleasant. He seemed to shrink in on himself, and he refused to look up into Hermione's eyes.

Turning back to the uninvited guests, Hermione declared, "All of that's too bad, because I'm not accepting him."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Miss Granger," the lawyer said. "If you don't agree to this, Mr Malfoy will die, and as a result, you will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law."

"What!?"

Hermione was shocked. Why was this happening to her? "Laws were passed a long time ago to protect veela, their mates, and anyone who might come between them," Kingsley told them. "Veela have been known to tear people apart who try to stop them from being with their mates."

Hermione heard Ron gulp, and could kind of sympathise, given how tumultuous her own emotions were at the moment. "What does this mean, then?" she asked.

There was a bit of silence, the lawyer coughed uncomfortably, then Malfoy rolled his eyes and said, "It means your wedding's off, Granger. Sorry."

 **So, what did you think? Review please!**

 **Ps: So much rain right now…**


End file.
